


A Collection of Worries

by Emeraldwhale



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Depression, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldwhale/pseuds/Emeraldwhale
Summary: How am I,Sitting here,On my bed,Alone,To decide my future?
Kudos: 1





	A Collection of Worries

My heart beats heavy between my lungs  
My breaths are steady  
God, that’s such a cliche  
I’m sure this has been written a thousand times  
And even the lamenting   
About how this has been done before  
Has been done before.

I’m tired.  
I haven’t done anything  
But carry the weight of choice on my shoulders  
A burden I’ve learned to bear  
I don’t want to anymore.

What did I do to deserve this?  
My dad always says that life isn’t fair  
And that that’s a good thing  
Because otherwise he would get what he deserves  
Is that really all there is to it?  
Is there no punishment for the wicked?  
Is the struggle to be a good person  
Just a losing proposition?

How am I,  
Sitting here,  
On my bed,  
Alone,  
To decide my future?  
The glow of my computer  
Reflects the dried tears on my face  
As the gentle clicking of keys  
And the whirring of the fan  
Compose a melody of text

My glasses are dirty  
I know this  
I can see the dirt  
I should probably wipe it off  
But I can see fine like this  
Plus it probably won’t help  
And they’ll just get dirty again anyway

Escaping into writing  
A tried and true method  
A way to cope that’s usually my last resort  
Once I’ve scraped the bottom of the barrel  
For spare coping mechanisms  
Both good and unhealthy  
What do I do now?  
Am I supposed to have some grand epiphany,  
Hidden within myself,  
That I just need to type out?  
No.  
I guess I’ll keep typing.


End file.
